Psymon
Psymon is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerulisapien from the planet Ruria in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. Appearance Psymon looks like any other Cerulisapien. He has pale grey skin, thin black lines that form patterns on his skin and a thin body with frail arms, five long fingers on each hand, and six tentacles instead of legs. His face is flat with green eyes, a lipless mouth, and pointed ears like an elf. He wears a loose-fitting, sleeveless black outfit with green accents and a silver collar. He has silver gauntlets on his wrists and a solver headband with a green orb on his forehead. His cranium mirrors the shape of his over-sized brain. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Transformation Sequence Ben selects the Cerulisapien form on the Omnitrix and presses it. A greenish white sphere indicating the transformation command has been registered is shown descending through a red-orange dot patterned tube background on a black screen. As it falls off screen, it flashes, covering the whole screen in a background of pulsating black and green spheres. Ben, as a black and green silhouette, floats in the center. His body stretches and becomes thinner. His arms and fingers elongate, as do his head and torso. His hair recedes into his skull, while his brain is shown enlarging until his craium mirtors it. His face shifts into Psymon's as do the rest of his bodily features. As his clothes refold themselves into Psymon's, his bones become visible as his legs split into six, elongate, and become rubbery. The camera zooms out as the Omnitrix symbol appears on Psymon's and he opens his eyes. The background is engulfed in green and white light. The light fades, revealing Psymon in his full color and he poses, completing the transformation. Sometimes he shouts out his name. Powers and Abilities Psymon's psionic powers make him an extremely dangerous opponent. He can fly at high speeds to avoid attacks, confuse opponents, or flee unfavorable situations. He can also learn to use magic. Psymon's large brain makes him extremely intelligent, able to analyze an opponents fighting style, identify weaknesses, and exploit them with ease. He can easily hack into the most complex computers, instantly learning magic spells, and often likes to trick his enemies into defeating themselves. He is also a proficient telepath, able to easily read, communicate with, and partly influence the minds of others. Psymon is durable enough to survive point-blank explosions and bullet strikes, though it does cause him great discomfort. He can also survive in space for a brief period of time. His most prominent power is his telekinesis. By concentrating, he can easily lift and move immensely heavy objects, people, or multiple objects at once using the power of his mind. This can be used for attack or defense. In addition to being powerful, his telekinesis can be applied in more subtle ways. In one instance, he, used his telekinetic powers to lift and move all of the people trapped in a burning building to safety while at the same time operating a fire engine to put out the fire. He has also been shown telekinetcally tearing apart the inner workings of a Techadon from a distance, causing it to deactivate. Weaknesses If Psymon's psionic powers are somehow disabled, he only has his intellect to help him. He is so physically weak that he cannot even grapple with a human. History Appearances *Rising Stars *An Assassin's Creed *Happy Hunting Part 2 *The Transitory Mists *No Honor Among Squid Part 1 *The First and Last Forever Knight *Omniverse Armageddon Part 1 Trivia *Psymon is Ben's third smartest alien Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens